Malos Entendidos
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: La dejó plantada y ella le guardó rencor, pero es un deslis de quererle. Es un Hiromi/Tyson, una hirtoria desdicada enteramente a ellos.


**Malos Entendidos.**

 Llegó a su casa sola, muy contrariamente a lo que había esperado. No se molestó en encender la luz, así que ando a oscuras hasta la cocina en donde se sentó pensando en que tomar, se decidió a final de cuentas por un vaso de leche y regresó a la sala donde se mantuvo en silencio sin beber siquiera lo que se había servido.

 -"Maldito" –murmuró en la penumbra de la noche y apretó con fuerza el vaso en su mano –"Maldito".

 Suspiró con el animo disperso, y con ironía levanto la leche como en un brindis –"Feliz Aniversario número cuatro, Hiromi Tachibana"- y de un trago lo bebió todo.

 Así es, Hiromi Tachibana, 19 años, estudiante universitaria perfecta, fantástica Beyluchadora, hermosa mujer y destacable amiga, se encontraba en la sala de su propio hogar brindando sola lo que no había hecho con su eterno amor.

 La había plantado, como tantas veces antes había hecho, pero esta vez, había sido el colmo, Takao Kinomiya la había dejado plantada en su aniversario numero cuatro, sólo y expresamente para ir a Beybatallar contra un chiquillo que le había retado. No lo supo al momento, tuvo que esperar horas en el restaurante citado para que algún tercero le dijera donde estaba y que hacía.

 Eso colmó el vaso, la última gota de su paciencia hacia él había caído y ya no le quedó más. Nada. Finito. La relación había dado su último giro y la ruptura era definitiva.

 Levantó el brazo queriendo tirar el vaso con coraje, pero se pensó bien las cosas y no lo hizo no queriendo después limpiar los cristales rotos.

 -"Cristales rotos" –susurró a la nada y su voz se hizo eco haciéndola temblar en un leve escalofrío –"Así esta mi corazón" –murmuró perdiendo el miedo –"Tan roto como este vaso" – y olvidándose de todo lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza rompiendo el cristal en pedazos muy pequeños.

 Una sonrisa irónica surcó su tez –"Como mi corazón".

 Dejó su bolso a un lado de ella, y un paquete envuelto en papel dorado y plateado salió de éste. Otra sonrisa pobló sus labios y con las manos destazó el papel cual niño en navidad.

 Un BeyBlade de oro y plata yacía dentro del paquete, y junto a éste una nota que ella misma había escrito.

 -"De Hiromi para su amado Takao" –leyó –"Gracias por la enorme felicidad que me ofreces" –una risita salió de sus labios ante la ironía –"Te quiero con el alma y te amo con el corazón, no hay persona que yo ame como a ti, y no quiero amar a otro que no seas tú, eres parte de mi vida y sé que yo soy parte de la tuya" –la risita se volvió más fuerte por momentos –"Me enorgullezco de quererte y me es honroso amarte, este regalo es poco para expresarte mi amor, pero sé que será especial porque gracias a cosas como estas concordamos y nos conocimos" –la risa se convirtió en carcajada y de su ojos brotaron lágrimas, no hubo sollozos, sólo risas entre ahogadas con las lágrimas mientras terminaba de leer la nota –"Siempre tuya, Hiromi".

 Un coraje enorme la inundó por completo y apretó el BeyBlade con tanta fuerza e ira, que su mano sufrió un corte con un anillo de éste –"Maldito BeyBlade" –dijo con enojo, no por la herida en su mano, ni  cuanta se había dado de ello, el sentimiento de rencor iba hacia el juego en sí –"Me lo das y me lo quitas" –hablo nuevamente y las lágrimas de coraje afloraron en su mirada –"Te odio" –gritó y arrojó el objeto hacia la pared dejando una pequeña grieta en ésta.

 Dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia su cuarto arrastrando sus pasos y con la espalda encorvada encendiendo la luz del baño en su camino. Dudó un poco y a final de cuentas se acercó a la ducha, abrió la llave de agua caliente y sacó unas cuantas esencias de un gabinete entre sales, perfumes y tés medicinales.

 -"¿Qué me falta?" –murmuró muy suave sabiendo exactamente que era lo que quería, pero resistiéndose a ello haciéndose tonta ella misma. Su esperanza ganó esta vez y desconectó el teléfono de la sala sacando de su cuarto un cable telefónico más largó, lo conectó en el contacto de la pared y desenredándolo poco a poco, lo guió hasta el cuarto de baño donde colocó el teléfono en la tapa del retrete –"Si me habla lo rechazaré y daré por terminada nuestra relación" –se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimos.

 Arrojó las esencias a la tina casi llena sin importarle la cantidad de cada producto que había vertido en el agua y se desvistió lentamente para iniciar su baño. Instintivamente miró el teléfono como esperando algo de él, pero nada, no sonó y se sintió tonta, deseándolo muy fuerte no haría que algo pasara.

 Terminó de desnudarse y se metió con cuidado a la tina, un pequeño dolor se apoderó de su mano sintiendo un calambre en su palma y cayó en cuenta de su herida. No dijo nada, lo tomó como cualquier cosa y simplemente la sumergió en el agua caliente.

 Las esencias y los olores le ayudaron a relajar su cuerpo mientras abría la llave para que más agua terminara de llenar la tina. El agua salió hirviendo y ella disfrutó de esto, entre más caliente estuviera el agua, más relajado estaría su cuerpo.

 Se miró en el espejo de la puerta y luego en el reflejo del agua en la bañera.

 -"Y pensar que quería entregarme por entero a él" –susurró y se recargó en la pared de la tina como quien mira soñador por una ventana –" Y pensar que quería entregármele por entero como regalo de aniversario" –una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios mientras salía de la tina dando por concluido su baño –"Soy demasiado para él" –dijo poniéndose la bata y dando una mirada rápida al teléfono, suspiró y lo tomó en sus manos regresándolo a su lugar en la sala.

 -"Ni siquiera se dignó a hablarme para pedirme una disculpa" –murmuró triste y una lágrima surco su rostro –"Buenas noches soledad". 

* * *

  Se preparó temprano para irse a la Universidad, de todas formas, no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. Miró su mano y notó que la herida aún estaba abierta, sonrió de mala gana y de un cajón sacó una venda que enrolló en su mano para que la herida no se le infectase.

 No tardó en llegar a la Universidad y se dedicó a andar por ahí entre facultad y facultad, paseando por los jardines y saludando a los trabajadores, jardineros, conserjes y profesores que se cruzaran por su camino, era extraño, pero nunca había hecho eso y a su mente vino la idea de que ellos también eran personas con familias, amores, amigos y problemas. Y se sintió bien haciendo eso, por un momento pensó en que le aligeraba la mañana a cada persona que saludaba haciéndole más ameno el día, era difícil ver que alguien, que cualquier alumno se tomara siquiera la molestia de darle los buenos días al hombre que cuidaba los jardines o el que barría el atrio o cualquier cosa.

 Un deje extraño se apoderó de ella y sintió un cosquilleo indescriptible metérsele en el corazón.

 Miró su reloj y notó con desgano que las clases estaban por comenzar y que el recorrido a las instalaciones le había quitado el tiempo, pero no se arrepintió de ello, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido más humana.

__________*__________*__________

Llegó al salón de clases apenas a tiempo para que comenzara el profesor a impartir su materia, buscó lugar en las graderías, sólo dos, uno hasta la última fila y otro junto a  Takao, quien dormía sobre la mesilla de alumnos como siempre hacía, con sus libros reposando en la silla continua a la suya para apartarle el lugar a ella.

 Por un momento se sintió alagada, pero su enojo por lo de la noche anterior le recordó su orgullo, y, por mucho que odiase sentase al final, fue el lugar que ocupó.

 La clase fue aburrida como siempre, y ante esto se mostró distraída, mirando al muchacho todo el tiempo, dormido, sin importarle nada, como si la conciencia no le remordiera al dejarla plantada en su aniversario.

 -"Maldito" –murmuró con rabia como lo había hecho anoche y sin importar quedar en ridículo con sus compañeros continuos a ella.

 ¿Porque le había insistido tanto para que fuera su novia si a final de cuentas la iba a descuidar?

 Sus ojos se abrieron un momento de una manera desmesurada. Él no le había insistido para que aceptara ser su novia, ella misma lo había hostigado con actitud pedante tratándolo de convencer para que le pidiera ello.

 -"Yo tuve la culpa por obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería" –se dijo a sí. 

 Su error estaba ahí, tal vez él no quería aquella relación y sólo para darle gusto le había pedido que iniciaran con ello manteniendo así cuatro años la mentira, después de todo, ella era prima de su mejor amigo y era probable que su propio primo le hubiera pedido de favor a Takao el hecho de que le pidiera noviazgo a ella.

 Se golpeó la cabeza sintiéndose tonta y un suspiro agudo salió de ella cuando una sensación de enojo regresaba para adueñarse de su ser. Si eso que había pensado era cierto, entonces más rencor se merecía el muchacho por haber jugado así con sus sentimientos. Eso era imperdonable, y seguro no lo dispensaría por ello.

__________*__________*__________

 Las clases terminaron en larga agonía mientras su cabeza se calentaba con pensamientos hirientes e insultantes, maldiciendo al chico que ahora, con pasos torpes, trataba de seguirle el andar sin saber el pobre la razón de su enojo.

 -"¿Qué es lo que te pasa ésta vez?" –preguntó cansado de seguirle y que ella no se detuviera.

 Hiromi dio vuelta enojada y su mano azotó con fuerza el rostro de Takao en una sonora cachetada.

 -"Imbecil" –dijo y se marchó hecha una furia.

__________*__________*__________

 Llevaba dos horas escuchando el llanto de una de sus amigas mientras esta le contaba sus problemas amorosos con su novio. Miró con resignación el aparador de la cafetería pensando en como escuchar problemas ajenos cuando ella misma estaba llena de ellos de un tipo más complicado.

 -"Él es un olvidadizo cabeza dura" –le escuchó decir –"Pero sé que en el fondo me quiere" – su historia le pareció similar a la suya –"No me lo demuestra con palabras, ni con hechos muy contundentes, pero yo sé que en el fondo me quiere, ha renunciado muchas cosas por mí, y yo me siento ingrata" –chilló la chica y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando como una Magdalena –"Sé que me ama".

 Luego de esto, se levantó con cuidado secándose las lágrimas –"Gracias por escucharme, me has hecho de mucha ayuda" –dijo pareciendo estar mejor y marchándose del lugar.

 -"Tú también" –apenas murmuró y se preparó para irse.

* * *

 Llegó a su casa ya entrada la noche, y evitó encender la luz, últimamente le había tomado gusto por la penumbra para reflexionar en la oscuridad. Ando así dejando caer sus cosas en el piso y de dos pataleos se deshizo de sus zapatos pudiendo relajar más así sus pies.

 Pensó en tomar algo en la cocina y se encaminó hacia ésta, o más bien lo intentó, apenas hubo dado dos pasos y tropezó estrepitosamente con algo en su camino. Se incorporó despacio sacudiéndose las rodillas y encendió la luz para ver que era lo que la había hecho caer.

 Más de un millar de flores adornaban su casa, docenas de arreglos florales se extendía de cuarto a cuarto. Narcisos, rosas, claveles, margaritas, alcatraces, flores de tantos tipos, que no sabía reconocer bien los olores.

 Y ahí, entre todo ese florerillo, un chico de cabello largo y vestido de forma elegante reposaba en el sillón.

 Hiromi se echo a reír con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras se acercaba al muchacho y lo despertaba con un beso sencillo en los labios.

 Él entreabrió los ojos con cansancio y articuló una frase mientras la atrapaba en un envolvente abrazo –"Feliz Aniversario mi amor".

 -"¿Tú hiciste esto?" –preguntó aún incrédula.

 -"¿Lo dudas acaso?" – dijo mostrando su soberbia de siempre.

 -"¿Pe…pero como?".

 -"Fué muy fácil con tu amiga distrayéndote en la cafetería, lo demás lo hice yo solo".

 Hiromi lo soltó un momento comprendiendo todo ahora, su cuerpo tembló con un cosquilleo extraño en su ser y de pronto se soltó a llorar.

 -"Yo…lo siento Hiromi, siempre soy un distraído, nunca entiendo bien las cosas, pero te prometo cambiar, seré tan centrado como lo es Kai y tan galante contigo como lo es Ray con Mao, y me comportaré como…" –iba a continuar pero ella le tapó la boca con ambas manos en un toque delicado.

 -"Yo no quiero un Kai Hiwatari, ni tampoco un Raymon Kon, ni a nadie más, yo quiero un Takao Kinomiya. Así de tonto y despistado como eres, con todas tus virtudes y defectos, con tu falta de atención y tu pasión en los encuentros, no cambies nada, así eres perfecto para mí, así te quiero, si cambiaras, no sería lo mismo, quédate así, y aquí, para mí, aunque sea sólo esta noche, después me conformaré con ser tu segundo amor, puedo estar después de el BeyBlade, pero estar en tu corazón".

 El retiró las manos de Hiromi y la tomó del rostro para mirarla a los ojos –"Tú siempre tendrás el primer lugar" –dijo y la besó en los labios.

 Terminado el beso, él la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la terraza –"¿Qué te paso en la palma?" –preguntó preocupado.

  -"No es nada, sólo un berrinche" –dijo y se recargó en su brazo –"Por cierto" –dijo regresando a la sala y tomando algo del piso junto a un pared con una pequeña grieta y en un suspiro regresó a donde estaba él, volviendo a tomarlo del brazo y llevándolo hacia su cuarto. Él se mostró confundido y ella se levantó de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído –"Tengo dos regalos de aniversario para ti".

 **_FIN._**

* * *

 Bien, espero que les haya gustado este fic de Hiromi/Takao, a mi me encantó escribir sobre ellos, creo que hay pocos Fanfics enteramente de ellos (La mayoría de los fanfics que hay son de Ray y Mariah y los que quedan son Yaoi, así que me enorgullezco de haber escrito este fic romántico entre heterosexuales ^-^). Lo había empezado ya hace un tiempito, pero sólo habían sido los dos primeros párrafos, hoy me rodeó la inspiración y no pude dejar de escribir hasta que lo hube terminado (un poco molesta esa actitud porque ahora son las 12:38 A.M).

 No se me ocurre nada más que poner así que mejor me voy a dormir, esperando sus comentarios y quejas o peticiones hacia esta escritora mapache(tengo unas ojeras de miedo u_ú) así que hasta la próxima.

Hiwatari es el apellido de Kai, así como Kon es el de Ray y Kinomiya el de Tyson ((puesto aquí con su nombre original, Takao), Mao es el nombre original de Mariah, sólo pongo esas aclaraciones.

Pido por favor que dejen Review y me den su opinión, pus es importante para los escritores esto, así sabré si quieren que escriba más o que ahí lo deje todo.

 Comentarios, aclaraciones, correcciones, regaños, peticiones, o si simplemente quieres comunicarte conmigo, puedes hacerlo a: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o a lucca_ayla@hotmail.com 

Misao Kirimachi Surasai.

Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez. 


End file.
